Blog użytkownika:-Big-Time-Rush-BTR24/*** KRAINA LODU 2 *** ROZDZIAŁ 9 THE END
Więc tak , kolejny rozdział ale tym razem ostatni . No powoli zbliża się ta chwila zakończenia mojego opowiadania ale to nie koniec przy najmniej nie dla mnie :) Już powoli zastanawiam się nad fabułą ,, Kraina Lodu 3 ,, oczywiście będzie to kontynuacją tej części którą teraz piszę . Więcej informacji wkrótce . A teraz zapraszam ... LEGENDA : / E- Elsa / H- Harry / A- Anna / K- Kristoff / M- Malthael / '' E- WoW , ale tu wspaniale ! H- Czy ja wiem ? Raczej strasznie . A- Kristoff przytul mnie ! K- Dlaczego ja ? Aaaa rozumiem . A- Bystry jesteś . H- Spokój , przestańcie . Nie mamy na to czasu . E- Dobra , widzę drzwi . Idziemy ! Powoli i spokojnie przeszli przez wielkie drzwi które wydawały się osadzone w powietrzu , ale w rzeczywistości były podpierane przez posągi podobizny Malthael'a . Ku ich wzrokom ukazał się mały stolik z dwoma miejscami na dwie osoby . Gdy podeszli bliżej ukazała im się kartka . Nie mogli jej podnieść . E- Co to ma być ? H- Nie wiem ale chyba nie bez powodu te dwa krzesła tu stoją . Harry odsunął krzesło dla Elsy po czym zrobił to samo z grzeczności dla Anny . K- Ej co ty robisz ? E- Hmmm ? A co on zrobił ? K- Podrywa mi dziewczynę ! H- No daj spokój ja tylko staram się być miły . A- Kristoff uspokój się ! Co cie opętało . H- Co bić się chcesz ? ( Dodał Harry , gdy to mówił z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech ) . K- Nie , ale nie rób tego więcej . ( W jego odpowiedzi czuć było strach i wstyd ) . H- Wybacz . ( Po tych słowach uścisnęli sobie ręce ) . Elsa chwyciła za kartkę i na głos przeczytała : ''Na stole znajdują się dwie butelki , jedna z nich jest trucizną , zaś druga nie szkodliwym płynem . Ci którzy zasiądą do stolika nie mogą od niego odstąpić aż kielichy nie zostaną opróżnione . Jeśli złamiesz zasadę , to lepiej sam się zabij gdyż nie wiesz co cie może spotkać . Jedna osoba może pić tylko z jednego kielicha . Jestem Malthael , idę krocząc ze śmiercią u boku po ciebie ... H- Nie , nie ! E- Nic się nie stanie ja mam pomysł . A- Ja to wypiję ! E- Nie , mi nic nie grozi , Malthael dał mi rozwiązanie na to . Dał mi odporność na wszelaką truciznę . H- Jedna osoba może pić tylko z jednego kielicha . ( Powtarzał sobie wiele razy w myślach ) . Nie słysząc tego co mówi Elsa , Harry podbiegł do stołu , wziął dwa kielichy po czym przelał zawartość dwóch kielichów do jednego i wypił . Następnie upadł na posadzkę . E- Harry , nie . Coś ty zrobił . ( Przytuliła go do swojej piersi ) . Wszyscy upadli na kolana ( jak przy wystawieniu najświętszego sakramentu ) . Elsa wciąż mocno tuliła Harrego , wydawało się że już jest za późno . Elsa pocałowała Harrego , po czym rozpłakała się jak jeszcze nigdy do tond , łkała nie miłosiernie . Malthael widząc to z ukrycia zajrzał z za pazuchę i wyciągnął z niej fragment kryształu po czym upuścił go na ziemie i w tej samej chwili Harry odżył . Złapał rękę ukochanej Elsy i mocno ją całował . E- Ale jak to , jak ? H- Nie wiem , czułem jak by mnie anioł dotknął . Ty byłaś tym aniołem . E- Kocham cię . H- Ja ciebie też . E- Chciałeś oddać za mnie i za nas wszystkich życie ? H- Przecież wiesz że mógłbym to robić zawszę . ( Znowu się pocałowali ) . A- Harry , Elsa dobrze wybrała . K- Nie musiała , chyba nawet to on ją wybrał . E- Że co ? H- No właśnie Kristoff'ku co ? K- Nic ruszajmy dalej . Kolejne drzwi i kolejne , nigdzie nie było widać końca . W końcu dotarli do miejsca najbardziej złowieszczego od innych . Na środku stał wielki tygiel dusz w którym były uwięzione dusze pochwycone i schwytane przez Malthael'a . Błąkali się nadal . Elsa co jakiś czas szukała rozwiązania , wołała Malthael'a w myślach ale nie usłyszała odpowiedzi . Jednak z upływem czasu robiło się coraz gorzej . Brakowało im powietrza i za bardzo nie mogli się poruszać z tej przyczyny że aż po ich kostki roznosił się gęsty dym który spowalniał ich kroki i sprawiał że stają się coraz to bardziej słabi . Niespodziewanie dotarli do pustego korytarza . Chcieli zawrócić ale drzwi przez które tu weszli zniknęły . Stracili grunt pod stopami i zaczęli spadać , byłą to pułapka . Najgłośniej krzyczeli Anna i Kristoff , zresztą jak zwykle . Elsa swoimi umiejętnościami spowolniła upadek sprawiając że znaleźli się na płaskiej powierzchni ale nie uderzyli z całej siły w posadzkę . Stanęli stabilnie po czym ich oczom ukazał się Malthael . M- Podejdźcie . E- Ale tu wspaniale . Sam to projektowałeś ? M- Jak się tak długo tu przebywa to co innego można robić ? A- E my tutaj po ... K- Nie żeby się nam śpieszyło ale ... H- To już koniec , dość niespodzianek ? M- Elsa podejdź i pamiętaj . H- O czym ma pamiętać . E- Obiecałam coś i słowa dotrzymam . H- Ale co ? M- Nic . E- Obiecałam uwolnić nas oboje od tej klątwy . Elsa podeszło do Malthael'a , on zaś wyciągnął kamień który zdawał się błyszczeć demoniczną esencją . Podał go jej . E- I co teraz ? M- Pomyśl o tym co chcesz aby się spełniło . Elsa zamknęła oczy po czym trzymając kamień obiema rękami pomyślała o zdjętej klątwie ciemności z jej i Malthael'a . Nagle wokół nich rozbłysło światło które ogarnęło ich całych . Malthael i Elsa upadli na ziemię , nie mogli się poruszyć . Z ich ciał wydobywała się smuga dymu który unosił się i znikał w promieniach padającego światła . Na samym końcu nastąpił wielki wybuch , a potem wszystko zniknęło . Elsa powoli otworzyła oczy ... E- Co , gdzie my jesteśmy ? A- Malthael ? To ty ? E- Co gdzie ? M- Jesteśmy w Arendelle ? K- Tak , ale ty jesteś jakiś inny niż wcześniej . H- No trochę inaczej wyglądasz ? M- Piękne jest Arendelle ale to już koniec . Żegnajcie . E- Że co , chciałeś być wolny ? M- Właśnie wolny czyli śmiertelny . Malthael wyciągnął sztylet po czym przebił się nim . Elsa krzycząc podbiegłą do niego i upadłą na kolana podnosząc jego głowę i osadzając na swoich kolanach . E- Dlaczego ? M- Bo tak wybrałem , w końcu po tak wielu latach będę wolny a to wszystko dzięki tobie . E- Ja , dziękuje za wszystko . M- Ja też dziękuje , w końcu twoja moc wróciła . Nie płacz , po raz pierwszy widzę światło , jakie ono piękne . Po tych słowach Malthael rozpłynął się , dosłownie rozpłynął się . Wyglądało to jakby spaliło go słońce . Elsa otarła policzki po których płyneły łzy a następnie powiedziała do przyjaciół . E- Jest szczęśliwy , zasłużył na to . H- Był przyjacielem . A- Tak , bez niego nie było by tu nas . K- Mógł zostać z nami ale odszedł z honorem i chwałą na piersi ? A- Jakiej piersi ? K- Twojej , nie znaczy Elsy . Nie to znaczy mojej , albo Harrego . E- Jakiej mojej piersi ? O czym ty mówisz ? A- Albo raczej o czym ty myślisz ? H- Kristoff , pogięło cię ? E- Dobra , to do niczego nie prowadzi . Zostawmy te piersi w spokoju ! K- Ale ... A- Zamknij się ! *** *** Minęło kilka dni od ostatnich wydarzeń , ale jednak atmosfera w królestwie była bardzo przyzwoita . Harry oświadczył się Elsię i wzięli ślub . Następnie ślub wzięli również Kristoff i Anna . Wiedzie im się dobrze ale to nie koniec ich przygód . Elsa w dzień ślubu dowiedziała się że jest w ciąży ( wcale się nie dziwie , były akcje pod namiotem ) . A jeśli chodzi o Kristoffa i Annę ? Hmmm nawet nie wiem czy oni wiedzą jak się za to zabrać . Zobaczymy ale na razie jest dobrze . Tak jak już wspomniałem ... To jeszcze nie koniec . CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI !!! WKRÓTCE !!! Dobra , komentujcie i tak dalej . Ale tym razem komentujcie całokształt mojego Fan-Ficka . Czy Kraina Lodu 3 będzie ? Tak na 100% będzie , więc pozostaje tylko czekać ... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania